Overhead projectors are conveniently used in meeting rooms to project visual images onto a screen that is easily viewed by all participants. Typically, a talk may be given during the presentation and when, for instance, the projector is used to present a slide show, the projector may be idle for a period that exceeds a threshold, causing the projector to enter a low power or standby state.
Accordingly, as understood herein projectors can enter a standby mode or some state in which it is difficult to see what is happening with the projector. Being uncertain of the projector state, a person in the room might be caused to turn it off and on trying to get it to work without understanding the circumstances that resulted in the projector seemingly becoming non-functional. Accordingly, present principles are directed to providing a visual indication of projector state so that a person can easily understand what state the projector is in and whether there is an issue requiring user attention.